Dean Thompson
'''Dean Thompson '''is a River Boy from Mangrove River and the son of Karen Thompson and Rick Booth. He's also the half brother of Kayla, Sean and Mackenzie Booth and the childhood friend of former River Boy and police officer Colby Thorne. Dean is the ex-boyfriend of Willow Harris and the boyfriend of Ziggy Astoni. He's also close friends with Martin Ashford, who called Dean to Summer Bay to avenge the death of his ex-girlfriend Katarina Chapman and their unborn son. Backstory Dean's parents, Rick and Karen had an affair while Rick was still married to his first wife. The affair ended and Karen became pregnant with Rick's son. Dean grew up and joins a surf gang called the River Boys and befriended fellow River Boy, Colby Thorne, who is a few years older than him. But their friendship ended when Colby abandons him. Storylines Ash called for Dean to rally the River Boys together in Summer Bay to avenge the death of Katarina Chapman and their unborn child, blaming Robbo. Dean sent Taz to search the cottage Robbo was last seen at, and the others to spread the word that they are on the look out for him. Dean and Ash go to Salt, where Taz and some others disrupt the wake. Ash orders Dean and the others out, and they split up to search the local pubs and bars, before returning to Salt. Dean recognises his former girlfriend Willow Harris when she turns up. The following day, he asks her where she has been and invites her for a drink to catch up. One night, Dean had a seizure after drinking home brew beer. Ash eventually gave up the hunt to get Robbo, and though Dean attempted to encourage him to keep going, Ash eventually lost hope and run away. Dean eventually found him, but Ash decided to depart the Bay. Not long after, Colby Thorne moved to the Bay. Dean and Colby had grown up together with Willow and were once best friends until Ross Nixon kidnapped Colby's sister Bella Nixon and their mother. Their car crashed and Dean was left unable to walk, but Colby abandoned them in the car to keep chasing Ross. They never saw each other again until they were in Summer Bay years later. Willow helped Dean and he learned to walk again, and he went to prison for a time. Dean would not befriend Colby again, but he eventually forgave Colby when he understood why he left. Dean and Willow began dating again when she broke up with Justin Morgan, and he found out she had a gambling problem. In this time, he was working for Justin but when Justin found out that he was dating Willow, he sacked Dean for a mistake. He then borrowed money from a loan shark to help pay their bills but he was now in debt. He tried to steal money by cloning credit cards to pay off Willow's debt. They knocked over Alf Stewart but he had not seen them. Eventually, Willow lost her job and told the truth, and Dean was put on trial, facing ten years in jail, but he and Willow then broken up again, were given community service instead. When searching for Bella with Colby, Dean tried to get in touch with his estranged mother, Karen Thompson. Karen was emotionally abusive when Dean was younger because she had a mental health problem. Karen moved to the Bay to cause havoc in Dean's life, and he eventually had her admitted to a psych ward. He then later searched for his father, who he found out was a rich former AFL player who was now married and had a daughter. His father wanted nothing to do with him, and paid Dean substantial money to walk away without telling his wife and daughter who he was. Dean helps Colby rescue his wife Chelsea Campbell, his sister, Bella Nixon and Willow from Colby's stepfather, Ross Nixon. But Ross shot Willow and Dean punches Ross until Colby shot Ross, killing him. The boys buried his body and didn't tell Bella or Chelsea about Ross' whereabouts. Dean struggles to sleep as he still dreams about Ross's murder and burying his body. Dean takes sleeping pills and he became addicted to them. His addiction gets worse and worse and he tried to take Bella to Ross' grave, but Willow stops him. Dean supports Ziggy Astoni after she found out that her husband Brody Morgan was having an affair. Dean cheers Ziggy up on her birthday with a campfire, beers and a cupcake. Ziggy kisses him and tries to sleep with him, but Dean rejects her. Ziggy began to avoid him and Dean tells her that she only wanted to sleep with him so she could get back at Brody. Ziggy's father and Dean's boss Ben Astoni accuses Dean for taking advantage of Ziggy, but later apologises when he learned the truth. Dean takes a grudge against Brody's new girlfriend, Simone Bedford, the woman that Brody had an affair with. Brody confronts Dean about getting involved between him and Ziggy, Ziggy stood up for Dean telling Brody that Dean is better than him. Dean and Ziggy continue hang out and Dean continues to support her. Dean gets stuck in the middle when Willow suspect that Dean likes Ziggy, but Dean denies it. When Ziggy invites them both to a night out, Dean gets confused about Willow having a problem with him around Ziggy. Dean and Ziggy took selfies and when Ziggy attacks the nightclub DJ, Dean takes her home. When Ziggy started hanging out with boys from out of town, Dean became protective of her, telling her not to hang out, but she refuses to listen. At the Caravan Park, Dean witnessed one of the guys trying to take advantage of Ziggy, even though she refused. Dean steps in and told him to back off, before taking Ziggy back home. When he returns to his van the same group of guys ambushed him, beat him up, and later dump him into the woods. Dean woke up the next day and tries to walk back with a broken rib and bruised face, until he was found by Ben, who drove by and tries to take him to the hospital, but Dean refuses, and Ben decided to drive him back to the Farmhouse. Ziggy was shocked to find Dean badly hurt, she suspects the guy from the night was responsible. Maggie convince Dean to tell the police about his assault, but Dean refuses. Ziggy apologises to Dean and blames herself that he got hurt, but Dean refuse to blame her and continues to be nice around her, as she tends his wounds. Dean noticed that Ziggy is still getting distracted by Brody and decided to make a great distraction by buying her a car and repair it together, so she could be distracted from Brody. Ziggy thanks him with a hug. Dean and Ziggy fixes the car together. Bella was annoyed when Dean gets too close to Ziggy as she wants Dean to be with Willow, which annoys Dean and Colby. After getting it all fixed, Ziggy decided to go and participate on the Charity Rally Race in the desert and asked Dean to come with her and he accepts and the two droves together, unaware that Bella stow away in the back of their car. Upon arriving, Dean and Ziggy finds Bella in their car and Dean confronts her and Bella tells him that she's taking him back home to Willow, but Dean tells her that how is she going to do that. Dean later Colby and told him what Bella did and Colby flews to the rally to collect Bella. Colby arrives and take Bella away, whilst Dean and Ziggy races with other racers and befriended with married couple, Paul and Tanya. Paul tells them that he has ill and wanted to go on the rally as he may not live for long. That night, Dean kisses Ziggy telling her that he wanted to kiss her, but Ziggy didn't answer and goes into her tent. The next day, Dean confronts Ziggy about last night and think he got the wrong signals, but Ziggy denies it, as she wanted him to kiss her. Dean and Ziggy finds stinky prawns inside the hood of their car, which was a prank left by Paul and Tanya. Dean and Ziggy gets the smell of prawns on their clothes and decided to clean themselves up in the river, but turn out to have mud. So they made a shower and washes them selves. Dean asked Ziggy if she meant what he said. As Dean gives Ziggy soap, she grabs his arm and pulls him close to her and kisses him, telling him that she does meant it. They share a kiss and had sex. They later resume the race and beat Paul and Tanya. Dean tries to help Colby when Bella starts causing trouble with him. Once returning to the Bay, Dean avoids Ziggy, who is annoyed. Ziggy and Dean later admits their relationship and they kiss, which Brody witnesses. Brody is annoyed when he assumes Ziggy and Dean are together. Bella accuses Ziggy for using Dean to get back at Brody, but Dean stands up for Ziggy's defence. Dean was horrified when aggressively Bella hits Colby in the head with a pool ball with force and when Bella flees, Dean chases after her and tries to calm her down. Before Brody departs the Bay, he threatens Dean that he'll never be good enough for Ziggy. Dean and Ziggy tells Ben that they're dating and Ben accept them, but not Maggie, who is unsure that Ziggy is ready to move on from Brody, but gives them her blessing. Dean began sneaking into Ziggy's room by window to spend the night with her. The next day, they were caught in bed by Ben, who walked in on them. Dean joins the Astoni's for breakfast and seemed to enjoy Maggie's homemade French toast. When Maggie asked him about his parents, Dean tells them that his father didn't want to know him and his mother now lives in a mental facility. Ben allows Dean to stay for the night with Ziggy, unless he enters the front door and not Ziggy's window. Dean was upset when Ben told him that the surfboard shop has ordered 100 board to be made. When the shop is losing money, Dean uses his money that Rick gave him to give to Ben, who accepts Dean's offer. Ben meets the new owner of Salt, Mackenzie who became interested in Dean. She asked him many personal questions, which he finds uncomfortable about. Mackenzie then reveals to him that she's in fact his half-sister and Rick's daughter. Dean asked her why she's here and Mackenzie said that she only knew about his existence for a few weeks and was furious that Rick didn't tell her about Dean and she came to the bay to know him. Dean refuses to know Mackenzie, as he didn't want anyone to have anything with Rick. Ziggy convinces him to know Mackenzie and after some encouragement from Ziggy, Dean gets to know Mackenzie and Dean realises that Mackenzie doesn't want to do anything for Rick after he lied to her about Dean's existence. Category:Cast Category:Characters